4 Minutes
by Perryels
Summary: It only takes 4 minutes to fall in love with someone (in which Aomine really needs to pay more attention because he can't even give his own feelings a proper one).
_**Rewritten: 10/20/17**_

* * *

 **4 Minutes**

"…Aominecchi!"

Somewhere along the (mostly one-sided) conversation, Aomine forgets why Kise is in Tokyo again. He's pretty sure Kise had mentioned it earlier, but between the delicious burger in his hands and Kise's annoying chatter, he would much rather pay attention to his burger. Obviously. He doesn't ask Kise about it though—why he was in Tokyo and why, of all tables in all of Maji Burger, he'd sat himself on Aomine's. And jubilantly so as if it were an open invitation, dragging a chair from a neighboring table and greeting the Touou Academy ace with an _'Aha! Aominecchi! I knew it was you!'_ when Aomine had so clearly chosen a _solo_ table for a reason—and leaves things as they are because a bit of company from the blonde isn't _that_ bad, he supposes.

Kise goes on talking about…what exactly? Aomine doesn't know but he bobs his head absently during the right times in the midst of bites and chews; Kise's voice is like background noise. Like the steady whirring of an electric fan at night that gets Aomine to fall asleep fast even when he thinks it'll be impossible to do so (Aomine's a shit listener and he knows it).

But in place of paying absolutely zero attention to whatever Kise is saying, Aomine instead finds his wandering mind focused on anything and everything else about the blonde. Like how his eyes shine like actual gold. No. Not gold. Aomine tries to think of something shinier than that. Something more brilliant. And bright. Like. Like diamonds? Yeah. Maybe diamonds. Then there's Kise's lips. Thin in just a light shade of pink. A bit greasy from the fries. How they move and show glimpses of his perfect white teeth hiding from underneath. The angle of Kise's chin and the curve of the side of his jaw. His cheekbones and his nose. The few locks that stray from his styled hair that keeps getting on his face.

Aomine takes another bite of his burger and vaguely thinks that Kise is actually pretty _._ Perhaps too pretty to be a boy.

"—Aomine _cchi!_ " Kise calls out in that way Aomine remembers from middle school: _stop ignoring me!_ "Are you even listening?"

"Hah?"

Kise's mouth drops slightly. _Not even a proper answer!_ He shakes his head but continues. "I said I found out about something interesting. There's an article that shows how people can fall in love with anyone in just four minutes with the appropriate conditions and willingness of both parties. Romantic, right?" He finishes off, sighing almost dreamily.

Aomine takes a bite. As if he cares about that kind of thing. He should be telling that to Satsuki, not him. Aomine swallows. "…Huh. You should give me your four minutes then," he says before he's even conscious of it. It slips out just like that. The realization comes a nanosecond later when Aomine's eyes go wide with sheer horror because _shit,_ he wasn't supposed to say that out loud, dammit!

"W-w-what?" Kise can barely form words, frozen midway from eating a fry as his cheeks start to redden.

This, in turn, makes Aomine's own face go red. Tenfold.

"I mean—! You know—! It's—!" Aomine half-yells in his frantic state and immediately retaliates with the way he knows best. "Nevermind, idiot!" By being a total jerk.

Then it's radio silence.

Aomine grabs his drink and slurps furiously, the only sound either of them produces, and wishes that the ground would cave in and gobble him up because that would surely be better than all this awkward and unsettling quiet. When suddenly, Kise says something so softly, Aomine does a double take to try and catch what it was. "What was that?" Is what he wants to ask, but a cellphone beeps and vibrates and he's cut off before he even opens his mouth.

"Ah, sorry Aominecchi. One sec," Kise says a little sheepishly and answers his cell.

At the same time, Aomine's cellphone beeps and apparently, Satsuki needs help with the groceries.

 _[Auntie told me to tell you to help me with it, Da-chan~]_ Aomine can practically hear her sing-song voice just from reading her text.

As Aomine types out his reply, Kise announces that he's needed back in the studio. "I have to go, too," Aomine says and shoots the text back to Satsuki.

"Well, then. I'll see you around Aominecchi," Kise smiles when they both step out of the fast food restaurant, earlier conversation quite forgotten.

"Yeah, see you," is Aomine's short reply, somehow unable to look Kise in the eyes, earlier conversation _not quite_ forgotten.

"And I said, okay. I'll give you my four minutes. You should really pay more attention, Aominecchi!" Kise says, and to this, Aomine jerks his head so violently, he could have snapped his neck (he doesn't, thank deities). He groans in discomfort, but discomfort doesn't matter right now because _did I hear right?_

Aomine is about to call Kise out, but the blonde is already walking off, turning around just to quickly give one last wave.

"…I guess I really should," Aomine scoffs with a sort of satisfaction, the corner of his lip rising just slightly, and makes his own way.


End file.
